Feels So Good to See You
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: LUCILLE! There's no plot. All I can say is, Happy 4/20. Ledgeacy oneshot.


**A/N: HAPPY 420. I feel like I haven't talked to my sharks in foreverrr so I WANTD TO WRITE THIS. I'm also high. BEAR RAWR WITH ME.**

***Sober Mack: Hey, I apologize in advance for this disconnected load of nonsense. If it makes any of you feel better, I dressed up my Rated RKO cut-outs and did a photoshoot with them, too. So this, in itself, is not as bad as the rest of the shenanigans I got into. xoxo  
**

"Ex-squeeze me? _Baking powder_?"

Adam was just… fucking _sprawled_ across the bed, hand in a bag of fucking chips, watching the television and listening to the baseball game on the radio. The room was just overflowing with noise, and I honestly _hoped_ I had heard him wrong.

"I _said_, I'm getting Jay tattooed on my leg."

I covered my face.

_Fuck me_.

The bag crunched. "What? What's with that look?"

"Are you _serious_?"

He was chewing, so he raised his eyebrow.

"I… Jesus Christ." I rubbed at my forehead. "Is it… I mean, is it just his _name_?"

"No, it's a portrait."

I really couldn't form words, so I just stared at the wall above him, tapping my lips. I could see him out of the corner of my eye, looking at me for a moment or two before he went back to munching.

I finally sat down, against his hip. "You know, you never wanted to get _me_ tattooed on your leg."

"I still don't."

I looked away, because if I didn't, I was going to punch him.

He hit my back with his knuckles (greasy fucking fingers). "Babe. Get me a beer."

"Why don't you want to get _me_ tattooed on your leg?"

He sighed. Like I was making a big deal out of this.

_Asshole_.

"_Because_ my tattoos are meaningful."

That time I _did_ punch him.

He caught my fist on the second attempt. "I_ meant_, my tattoos are only career related. I've never gotten anything… _personal_."

"You got that shark tattoo."

"Don't talk about that shark tattoo."

"Why _Jay_?"

"Because he's a good looking Canadian that's been my best bud for twenty-five years."

"That's _personal_!"

"_And_ we conquered our dream together, _and_ we were tag team partners. Partners that go down in WWE history!"

I glared at him. "_So_? I manage you. _And_ I've been the Women's Champion five times. Doesn't that count?"

He shook his head.

"Why _not_?"

He looked like he was thinking about it thoroughly, before he stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth. "You haven't really… effected my career."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS—"

He held up his hand. "The way Jay has."

I could feel my blood boiling. "We've been voted Hottest Couple _and_ Biggest Backstabbers _and_ Lewdest Promo for _four years_!"

"Yeah, but that's just paperwork."

"I want to punch you in the fucking dick right now."

"Headbutt it."

I stood up abruptly, knocking him back because he had the _nerve_ to think he could kiss me right then. "I'm going to get Jericho tattooed on my _face_."

He grimaced. "I don't want to kiss Jericho."

"_Fine_. Maybe I should get _Jay_ tattooed on my face, then!"

"Babe, come on—"

I grabbed his shoulders. "Did Jericho hypnotize you?"

"Huh?"

I shook him. "Tell me! Are you gay now? _Are you_?"

"No! Why would you even _think_ _that_?"

"Because you're getting your _best friend _tattooed on your body!"

"_Please_." Adam glanced in the bag, frowning at the crumbs. He looked up at me. "Can you go get me some more?"

"Get _Jay_ to do it!"

Adam blinked, then nodded. "Good idea! He can pick up another case of beer, too."

I punched his kneecap and went for the door. "I'm getting Randy's name tattooed on my vagina."

"Oh, big deal."

"_Yes_, it is a _big deal_."

He waved. "Have fun."

I crossed my arms, leaning against the door frame. "Randy's going to get so excited that we're going to have a wild affair and leave you with only your fucking _Jay tattoo_!"

"WRONG."

I glared. "Don't you dare—"

"I'll have the real Jay, too."

I took my shoe off and threw it at his head. "_Yeah_? Well, I'm taking Jericho with me!"

Adam rolled his eyes. "Oh, _no_, not _Chris_."

"_Yes_, Chris. Don't act like you're not impressed."

"You're right. I applaud you."

I wanted to bulldoze the house with him still in it. "When did you get to be such an asshole?"

"It's in my nature, babe." He looked at me finally, eyes slowly drifting from the TV. "Are you getting my snack or am I really calling Jay?"

My other shoe hit him square in the chest.

"_Ow_! MacKenzie, what is _wrong_ with you?"

"To you from me, Pinky Lee!"

Adam grunted, rubbing his chest. "At least it wasn't a Wayne's World quote."

* * *

"Why aren't you getting _me_ tattooed on your leg?"

"Because you're ugly."

Jericho frowned, looking at his reflection in the window beside him. "No, I'm not! Fat, maybe, but ugly?"

I cringed slightly. "Just hold my fucking hand like you promised!"

He held his hand out, worried eyes still going over every detail of his face. "Oh, dear. I really _am_ ugly!"

I bit the inside of my wrist. "It hurts _so bad_."

"Oh, don't be a baby."

"Oh, _yeah_? Do _you_ have any tattoos, Mr. Jericho?"

"I have that one for my failed marriage." Jericho lifted his ring finger happily. "But I turned it into a smiley face. _See_?"

I twitched slightly, rolling my head toward the tattoo artist. "Pete, can't I get a fucking shot up in this piece?"

"I have some shots in my travel bag if you—"

"Not _that _kind of shot, you—…What are you doing with syringes?"

"Nothing. I just have them in case."

"In case of _what_?"

"Someone needs a _shot_." He scoffed. "Duh."

I tried to punch him, but I couldn't move without my leg killing. So I glared at him instead. "You're a creep."

Chris opened his mouth to say something, but his phone went off, causing him to jump and pull it out of his boxers.

I grimaced. "You are a _sick_—"

"Oh!" He flapped his hands. "Randy's here!"

"_Already_?"

"Yeah! He said he just pulled up." Jericho turned to the window, squealing. "Oh! There he is! He's finishing up his cigarette. And _boy_, does he look good in red!"

I struggled slightly. "Pete. Can I sit up?"

He looked at me, rubbing salve onto my skin. "Yeah, but your leg's gonna be twisted. That cool?"

"Why, yes, Pete, it is." I pushed myself into a sitting position, smiling weakly when Randy came through the door, smoke still coming out of his mouth. He looked around, sunglasses on, and smirked when he saw me.

I was irrevocably in love with Adam. I always have and always will be.

But wouldn't _you_ just _die_ if that ever happened to you?

That's why I try to stay away from Randy. He's too tempting.

I shook my hair back as he came over. "Hey there, stranger."

He bent and kissed my cheek, a little too close, and he smelled really fucking good. "I'm flattered, toots, really."

"You better fucking be, I'm dying over here!"

He scoffed, rubbing his big hand against the back of my head. "Baby."

"_Shut up_, I have a low tolerance for pain."

He left his fingers on my hair. "I like it. You chose a good picture."

"Your dick looked huge in it, I figured it was the one."

"Isn't that every picture?"

Jericho looked up from his phone, nodding seriously. "Yes. It is."

I kinda frowned at him, but Randy bent down, mouth near my ear, and completely distracted me. "You did this to get back at Adam, didn't you?"

I glanced sideways. "How did you know?"

"I know everything." He straightened. "And he called me."

"Bastard."

"Don't worry, I told him he's in Chris's category now because of that tattoo."

"_Thank you_!"

"But you gotta admit, Jay _is_ better looking than you."

"Hey!"

"You have a nicer rack, though."

I tried to punch him in the balls, but he stepped back, wagging his finger at me. "Not unless you kiss it to make it better."

The offer was _all_ too tempting.

* * *

So, I might've been milking it (just a little) but my leg hurt so bad that Randy had to half carry me into the house. It was probably the worst pain I'd ever experienced with getting a tattoo, but Randy's strapping body certainly made up for it.

Everyone was in the kitchen, eating pizza and drinking. It wasn't even five, but Kait was already hammered, as was Sunny (who, at that moment, was really trying her hardest to get Ted's shorts off). Charlie wasn't sober, _at all_, but Drew was, and he just sat there with her while she talked and talked and _talked_ and I just… loved the look in his eyes. He'd never looked at Taryn like that. This was just… raw adoration. Complete and utter devotion.

I also noticed he had lipstick all over his mouth and collar.

Charlie must've been busy.

"I have a surprise!"

Adam turned to me, smiling slightly. "So do I."

He had saran wrap around his calf. I could already see Jay's stupid face through it, swollen and pink (you know, the way it always looks).

I glared. "Mine's better. Er… _hotter_."

Randy winked at me, then dropped me into the chair beside him, heading over towards Kaitlyn. He patted Adam's shoulder on the way. "I didn't make her, buddy, just remember that."

Adam frowned, watching Randy walk away. He faced me again. "What's he talking about?"

"My tattoo."

Adam's brows shot up as he swallowed his beer, putting it on the counter. "Oh! I have to show you mine."

"I already saw it, thank—"

He lifted his sleeve up, bending down to my level. "It's not that big, but it's there."

I squinted slightly. "'_My chick's Rated R'_?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted me to get a tattoo for you. So I did."

"My chick."

He blinked. "Yeah."

"You couldn't write MacKenzie?"

"It wouldn't fit."

"But my chick would."

"Are you saying you don't like it?"

"I think it's wonderful and that you're the greatest boyfriend ever."

He snapped his sleeve down. "Bitch."

I kissed his mouth. "It's the thought that counts. A stupid thought, but a thought nonetheless."

He kissed me back, harder. "So. What's your tattoo?"

"Randy."

He laughed, pushing my hair behind my ear. "No, really, let me see. Is it me?"

"No. It's Randy."

Adam's face slowly darkened, and he looked down, turning my calf slightly.

"Ow! Jesus, take it easy!"

"Are you _kidding me_?" He stood up, pointing. "You did! You actually _did_!"

I pointed at his leg. "You did! You actually _did_!"

"But I got a tattoo _for you _with it!"

"I got a tattoo for you a year and a half ago. It's not my fault you were late."

He turned away, furious. "Where is he? _Randy_!"

I frowned angrily. "What's the matter with it?"

"It's _that_ picture."

"Which picture?"

"The one you keep in your fucking sock drawer!"

"It's a good picture of him!"

"You know you only keep it because his dick looks huge in it!"

"How did _you_ realize that?"

"Because… Because you tell me all the time! And so does Chris!"

Chris looked up from his slice of pizza, cheese trailing from his mouth. "_Hey_! You promised you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Chris, _you_ tell everyone."

"That's only because I can't keep my mouth shut!"

Kaitlyn stepped into the fight, Randy practically holding her drunk ass up. "That's how you got that disease that one time—"

Jay came with her, nodding. "You know, it _is_ pretty impressive, though—"

"Why, yes, Pete it is—"

Chris looked at Kait. "You know, you're the _second _person I've heard say that today?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned, frowning at Ted.

He lifted his hands. "Can't we just do the happy ending?"

It was silent, everyone sharing the moment, eyes flashing to each other.

Adam nodded. "Okay."

We all smiled.

"FISH IN!"

**A/N: Wow. Wow. **_**Wow**_**. Review.**

***Sober Mack: I gotta stop smoking pot. CHYEAH. RIGHT. And monkeys might fly out of my butt. Also, I think I've used Fish In as an ender before. Oh, well. Wayne's World never gets old. Review.  
**


End file.
